Swipe Right
by sammikodes
Summary: Regina is talked into joining a dating app by her best friend Kathryn. There she begins chatting with Emma Swan seeing where it takes them. *Mini Series*
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Its just a short little series that I'm doing to help get me back into writing fanfiction again. I hope you enjoy._

Pulling up the app on her phone Regina's nostrils flared. Lips tightening in the corners, brown eyes staring at the cursor that repeatedly blinked waiting for her to type in a response. "Must I really?" She groaned. Rolling her head cracking her neck. Regina slumped down on the couch potato-like. Looking over at Henry who was fast asleep on the other side.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt…" she whispered giving a small smile before typing in her information. Happy it didn't ask for much to set it up. She stared at the last few bits. Tapping the top edge of the phone against her bottom lip. Staring up at the ceiling she thought, "Username… why is that hard?"

She pulled the phone away curling fingers around to the back. Regina bit down, sucking on her bottom lip typing slowly and cautiously away. Her heart racing at the idea, thinking that perhaps some saps would actually pay attention to the name.

QueenOfHearts

RegalRegina

She stopped before trying one more time. "Just keep it simple…" Regina reminded herself.

**QReginaMills**

She cupped her hand over her mouth letting out a low giggle at adding the extra letter before her name. It was something small of course but to her, it was amusing. She wondered if anyone would notice, let alone care. If so, would they ask her?

"Alright then, next step.," Regina browsed the images of her gallery. Smiling at one, in particular, she went ahead and added it. Then she began skimming over her own information to make sure it sounded right. Tweaking a few things here and there. She didn't want to sound desperate, but she also didn't want to seem like she was going to put off anyone either.

"Simple and basic Kathryn said… that is the only way to meet someone with my position she says." Regina rubbed her temple with her right hand. Inhaling a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

**Regina Mills**

**37**

**Entrepreneur, CEO of Mills Enterprise**

**Single**

**Bisexual**

**Mother**

**I enjoy** long walks downtown or in the parks, cooking, gardening and spending time with my son. There is a secret side of me I never share with anyone except my son. ;)

**I am looking** for someone that is strong and independent who can enjoy quiet nights and cooking with me.

**I dislike** judgmental fake people.

Proud of herself she uploaded a few more images to make it more applying. "There that's it. That should work!" Regina's smile curled to the corners of her lips showing her pearly white teeth. She bit down suckling on her bottom lip; eyes glued to the phone.

Looking over the profiles briefly. For the most part, she found herself doing what Kathryn and her mother like to call _swiping left_. Very few did she swipe to the right. Most seemed rather… not her taste she must admit. Not a soul sticking out to her except a few. She wondered if they would swipe back.

Was she appealing to them? Maybe she might seem too over the top or high maintenance as some would say.

Shaking her head one profile, in particular, made her stop. A bright smile stretched from ear to ear. "Em-ma?" Regina tilted her head reading over the woman's bio.

**Emma Swan**

**28**

**Pastry Chef at Mrs. Gingers**

**Single**

**Bisexual**

**No children**

**I enjoy **making special treats or going to the beach, maybe even seeing a bit of the nightlife. Mostly I enjoy doing anything creative, painting is my latest hobby.

**I am looking **for some who will take things seriously. Make me laugh and enjoy spending time to get to know me.

**I dislike **slimy people who think they know me better than I know myself. People who will cheat and take advantage of my kindness.

Regina couldn't take her eyes off the woman in all her photos. Her heart raced against her chest momentarily.

"Mom?" Henry said groggily rubbing his eyes. Sitting up from his spot on the couch he crawled over towards his mother. Resting his head on her shoulder staring at her phone. "What are you doing?"

Her eyes had gone wide Regina panicked and swiped the screen before shutting it off. Tucking it underneath her. "No-nothing," she cleared out her throat, "How did you sleep, sweetie?" Regina's heartbeat continued to accelerate, eyes wavering down at where she tucked her phone.

Did she swipe right? Or did she go left in her state of panic ruining her chances at the hopes of Miss Swan swiping right for her…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: **

Her phone had been consistently blinking. Sitting on the higher counter of her table Emma couldn't handle seeing the blue light blinking any longer. Lifting at the bottom of her blue and white striped apron, making sure not to rub the flour onto the fringe. She reached for her phone, turned on the screen with the touch of her thumb.

Going through her notifications Emma ended up opening up the dating app. A heavy breath escaped her after lifting her chest. Turning around she leaned her back against the counter. A left hand curled around the edge of the counter, bracing her. Preparing for the matches. Hopefully, the ones she swiped on in return had gotten back to her.

Emma gawked at some of the messages. "Well, you were a poor choice apparently." Her nose had crinkled while she read the message.

**CptJones34:** 'Ello Swan. How is a princess such as yourself end up on an app like this? Perhaps, one night I may take you for dinner? So long as you don't mind fancying about the town with me. I just want to know what a woman such as yourself is all about. If we need another lass to join us, well I won't be opposed to it. So, how about it?

Cocking her head back Emma let out a loud groan. "Why did I think he would be charming? Just that… that smug look on his face! Ugh, last time I listen to Ruby again." She huffed moving onto the next message. "Next," Emma scoffed moving to the next message in her inbox.

**NovelistBooth: **Creativity you say? Well, I have that along with a hint of mystery if you are into that. I'm a writer for a book series. Mostly I specialize in Fantasy/Sci-fi/Horror. So, I don't get to have a lot of free time. But, I'd sure love to see how well you fit in my story. The one of my life.

"Nope… you aren't that mysterious, are you? More like corny…" Her shoulders rolled back looking through to the next message. "Please, someone more worth my while?"

**DragonBabe97:** I was just browsing around and you had caught my eye. You seem like you really try to enjoy your life. But, need something a little more… like a spice to it. Jazz things up you know? I'd love to show you things and help you to experience more in life.

"Not bad… little less forceful than the guys." Emma smiled quickly typing out a message in return.

**SwanBaby: **Spicing and jazzing up my life? What did you have in mind? I'm curious.

Emma skimmed through the rest at this point. None really sticking out to her. Just people she wanted to give a chance. But just the first bit of the messages she could read seemed like complete downers. Disappointed she nearly was ready to turn off her screen when a red notification icon came up.

Tilting her head Emma clicked on it. No message.

"Well, that's just weird." She said furrowing her brows trying to find out what the notification exactly was for.

_**QReginaMills**_

"But she didn't send a message. Did she just swipe?" Biting down on her bottom lip Emma clicked the image bringing up the profile.

She didn't realize that at that moment she had walked away from her counter. Pacing around the kitchen, clicking her tongue away. Eyes soaring over the text of information. Browsing through the gallery of her images. Emma could feel the heat on her cheeks. "She's stunning… unbelievable actually." Swallowing back Emma made sure to swipe right.

Hearing the doors to the kitchen opening up she quickly made haste to her spot. Setting down the phone. Her heart beating a little quicker, cheeks still flushed.

"Mrs. Ginger!" Emma gasped seeing her boss walking in. "I'm sorry, the pastries are almost ready to put in the oven!" She stated in a rushed manner.

The short pale woman, with mattered curled auburn hair stood just in front of the door. Arms crossed over her chest. Hazel eyes burning into Emma's emerald ones. "They better! We have an order due in about an hour Miss Swan! Chop chop!" Mrs. Ginger clapped her hands leaning forward to show her seriousness before turning to exit.

Emma watched as the door swung shut. Her hand rested on her chest feeling the adrenaline of almost getting caught. A small smile lifted in the corners along with a light giggle letting out. She couldn't help but begin to hum while returning to work. Hoping that Regina Mills would get back to her. That, or perhaps after her shift… she'd send a message instead of waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Regina could feel her phone going off at the notifications that kept coming through since she made an account. Though she did her best to wait until Henry wasn't around to see what she was doing. It's not that she was afraid, but, at the same time, she felt it wasn't time to let him know that she was interested in dating again.

Her on-again-off-again relationship with Henry's father, Daniel, was enough. Now that they finally agreed to move on and cut relationship ties and keep on a friend basis for Henry's sake. Kathryn had talked her into the dating app considering she didn't have time to go out to bars and speed dating.

No not with Henry in her life. Not that he wasn't old enough to understand. He was, after all, going to be ten this year. Regina had just felt that until she found something concrete with someone. He didn't need to know. So, she needed something far more practical. It was handy she did admit.

After laying Henry down she headed towards her room. Once inside she changed into something more comfortable like her silk grey nightgown. Falling back onto her soft mattress Regina started to open up the app to see what was going on.

_Ring-Ring- _

_Kathryn Davis_

"Of course," Regina laughed clicking accept on her phone. "Hello Kathryn, what do you want?" She pulled the phone from her ear wanting to see the messages and pages to those in her notifications. But with Kathryn on the phone, she knew that was impossible to focus.

"_What is that supposed to mean? What do I want, how insulting Regina! You know what I want! Tell me, did you do it? Did you download the app I told you about?" _Kathryn's voice was projecting through the speakers of Regina's phone.

Rolling her eyes in the back of her head Regina smirked silently, "Yes Kathryn. I made my profile and everything. I was starting to browse when Henry woke up. And was about to browse again when you so rudely interrupted." She teased her best friend. "This couldn't wait until work tomorrow when you bring in my coffee?" Regina continued.

Kathryn scoffed into the phone, "_You know damn well I don't bring in your coffee anymore! I'm your personal assistant, not your maid Regina!"_

Laughing into the phone Regina felt herself melting into her mattress. "Yes Kathryn, I know that. I just wanted to mess with you. Lighten up, dear." She felt light at that moment unsure why. It was a nice change of pace for her to just tease Kathryn in such a way. To feel so light and relaxed.

"_Well anyway, I will let you go. I expect to hear about all the juicy guys you find on it. Don't leave anything out. Also, make sure to steer clear of the psycho's and perves." _

"It can't be any- _CLICK."_ Regina pulled the phone from her ear. "Did she just hang up on me?" She laughed before propping herself up. Properly adjusting herself on the bed with her head against the pillow and blankets overlapping just her legs.

Once more Regina opened up the app. Trying to figure out just how exactly to make the thing work. Her brows furrowed together, eyes scrunching as she strained them staring at the screen. Bringing her phone closer to her face. "Blasted thing, how do I see these notifications this red dot is giving me?" She hissed, repeatedly clicking on the icon.

Finally, Regina let out an exhausting breath when she managed to open up the icon. Revealing a bunch of icons and names. A few messages tangled along in there. "Oh, wow. Really? It's only been a few hours." She glanced over checking the led light numbers on her digital clock.

"Well then, let's begin shall we?" Regina's lips curled, pursing together. Scrolling through the notifications to see where she wanted to start first.

_**Mad4U63 - LocksleyRobin13**_ _**\- DrFrankWhale**_

"I suppose they don't seem too disappointing," Regina stated clicking on their images taking her to their profiles. Skimming the text and browsing the galleries. A couple she even managed to swipe left on. But few at that. Regina may have found herself on a dating app but it didn't mean she didn't have standards.

In the midst of her searching and swiping through other _plausible_ candidates, the red icon appeared again. Clicking on it she gasped clamping her spare hand over her mouth. Biting on the palm of her hand she felt her heart beginning to race.

Shaking Regina sat up staring at the message that appeared. Swallowing back in a state of shock. Not thinking straight in the least.

**SwanBaby:** Hey. I've rewritten this message so many times trying to make sure that I don't sound corny like the weirdos on this thing. But I couldn't help to see that you love to cook, so do I. What types of things do you enjoy cooking? Honestly, I am really hoping to get to know you in general even if we are a little childish in playing twenty-questions if you want. Sorry, rambling. I hope to hear back from you!


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Glad ya'll are enjoying this little fic! _

**Chapter 4**

Emma couldn't believe what she had done after hitting send. Her chest was heavy, breathing hitching in the back of her throat. Frantic at what to do next. She threw her phone to the other side of her bed. In disbelief, she pulled herself from her bed and began pacing around.

Hands tangling in her blonde curled locks. Heavy breathing, staring at the ground shuffling her feet. "I can't believe it.. I just did that… _I sent a message first_." Emma paused in her tracks hearing a knock at the door.

Turning her head slowly she saw two heads peering in through from the hallway. Emma stumbled backward falling butt-first onto the bed. "What… what are you two doing?" She gasped out in a shaken tone. Nerves on edge just what did they think they had witnessed?

Two women leaned back before walking in one in front of the other. The shorter one first with short raven black hair, pale skin, cheeks, and sea-green eyes. The other taller with a more tan coloring to her skin, long brown hair with red dyed tips, and hazel eyes that almost acted as a mood ring. Changing with her emotions the very same.

"Well Emma," the raven-haired women started, "we were wondering the very same." She had gestured with her hands folded out, palms up in Emma's direction. "You aren't exactly light-footed in this apartment." She smirked.

The other smirked from ear to ear letting out a low chuckle. Rubbing her index finger just under her nose, brushing the top of her lip. "Seriously Em, your voice even started to raise like a crazy person. Words breaking, what did you exactly just do that caused you to go mad?"

She swallowed back reaching behind her to grab the phone. Unlocking it she extended out her hand to pass it on. The screen opened to her message that she had so boldly sent to Regina.

Taking the phone from her the brunette glossed over what Emma was showing her. Clamping her hand to cover her mouth she passed it over to the other. No words only giddy laughter hidden behind her hand.

Her jaw-dropping, the raven hair gasped, "Emma Swan!" She chuckled. "Did you really just send a message like that?"

Chewing on the inside of her cheek Emma rolled her eyes. Bringing her knees up to her chest she sat there looking between the two of them. "Yes, Mary Margaret… I did. I honestly wrote that message over and over and finally decided _the hell with it_," Emma flung her hands up above her head in gesture. "Rubes shut it, I don't want to hear it from you. I've seen the messages you've sent in the past." She glared.

Mary Margaret leaned in passing Emma her phone back. "I'm sure

you did," she said softly before taking a seat on the bed beside her. "I hope she responds back to you," she smiled. "This Regina must have had one hell of a profile for you to have done that."

Emma nodded, "Yeah, just going over her stuff and pictures just made me feel like I was in high school again. You know?" She said bashfully wanting to hide her face in a pillow.

Ruby and Mary Margaret looked at each other pacing glances, smiles, and cheery giggles. Ruby moved over sitting on the other side of Emma wrapping her arm around her. Both rested a head on each of Emma's shoulders while embracing her.

"I love you guys," she smiled feeling a few tears slip from the corners of her eyes.

Her phone buzzed letting out a loud noise. Emma looked down at it unlocking her phone. Feeling her heart racing in her chest. A deep breath escaped her as she opened up the app to see who it was. Hoping with all her might it was Regina.

**DragonBabe97:** Of course! Always need to live on the edge and have a wild side babe. Want to meet up at Club Riders and grab a few drinks? I'll show you how to spice up your life. ;)

Emma's chest tightened. "Oh... " she whispered under her breath. Ignoring the message after reading it. Setting her phone back down on her lap.

"Oh? Em, come on. Give the woman some time to respond to you! When did you even send that message?" Ruby nudged her. Trying to pick her friend back up. She hated seeing her discouraged like this.

"True. When you guys saw me panicking?" Emma tried to laugh at herself. She was being ridiculous. She just was hoping the woman would be online. It was crazy to think that she would respond right away like that.

Mary Margaret ran her hand over Emma's back before standing up. "So it was like ten minutes ago! Come on, just put down the phone and let's go into the living room and watch a movie before bed. That'll get your mind off of waiting."

Ruby stood up beside Mary Margaret. Both extending out a hand for Emma. Looking up at the both of them she put her phone down on the bedside table before taking their hands and getting up. "Okay. But maybe something gorey." She laughed.

Mary Margaret scrunched up her face in disgust. "Really? You know I'll have nightmares!"

"You can hide between Rubes and I and the giant pillow." Emma insisted.

Sighing Mary Margaret nodded. "Fine, fine. Just as long as you both don't try to make me scream!" Her brows had furrowed narrowing her eyes at both of them.

Emma and Ruby looked to each other smiling and laughing. "Deal!" And with a final glance back at her phone Emma sighed and left the room. _Just give her time, _she reminded herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Regina fidgeted with the app growing angry with it. "Just how the hell do you make this thing work! How do I send a message back? Where's the reply button?" She groaned. This was absurdly ridiculous. It couldn't be that hard. So why did it seem like it?

She looked at the clock and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'll just ask Kathryn how to do this stupid thing." She laid down adjusting herself on her side. Pulling up the blankets to cover her. Biting down on her bottom lip Regina worried what if the other woman thought she didn't want to respond. In truth she really did. Unfortunately, she was terrible at figuring apps out on her phone.

Finally having had fallen asleep Regina woke up she found herself rushing to get ready. Henry was already awake and dressed for school. Quickly she hustled to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast for the two of them before having to drop him off at school.

"Sorry dear, I guess I didn't hear my alarm." Regina apologized to her son after setting down a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast for him. Reaching for the glass of orange juice she sat that down and grabbed her own. Taking a seat across from Henry.

Trying to ignore the wanting to fiddle with her phone to message the women Emma. Hoping she wasn't going to miss her chance. Out of all the messages she skimmed through while getting ready, Emma's was the only one that truly stuck out to her.

"Mom?" Henry called out loudly. Pulling Regina from her thoughts she saw him tilting his head curiously.

"What? Everything okay, Henry?" She asked him curiously giving him a small faint smile.

Nodding his head while still baffled, "Yeah… the question is are you, mom?" He asked her setting down his fork. His fingers curling into his palms while resting on top of the table on each side of his plate.

Regina tucked some of her loose hair behind her ear while with her other hand scooping up some of the eggs. "Why yes dear, why do you ask?"

"You didn't hear my answer and ignored my _mom_ two other times," he stated trying to figure out where his moms head was. It wasn't like her to seem so distracted.

Setting down her fork Regina began to fidget with her hands, running them over her lap, smoothing out her dress. "Yes, yes of course. Sorry, I just haven't had my coffee hit yet. I'm fine dear, don't worry about me. Let's just get you to school okay?" Dodging his expression Regina reached back for her fork.

Silently they both ate their food. Regina could feel Henry's brown eyes staring up at him, almost intensifying each time. As if he could sense her childish panic. But, she shrugged it off.

Clearing up the plates she and Henry gathered their things, out the door and into the car.

Dropping off Henry at school Regina made her way to work. Once she had gotten there, parked and all she headed up to her office. Throwing her stuff down on the desk she brushed her hair back behind her ears. Smoothing out her dress before looking around for Kathryn.

Frowning she looked at her wrist to check the time, "Always late that women. If she wasn't my assistant and best friend I'd have fired her by now." Regina sighed. Feeling herself becoming antsy, she really just wanted her to help her figure out the blasted app already.

Stumbling into the office ten minutes later Kathryn snuck up behind Regina after setting down a coffee on her desk. "What you doing, Regina?" She raised a brow looking over Regina's shoulder.

Eyes wide, Regina nearly dropped her phone out of her hand. Folding her hands over the screen, heart racing from panic she looked at Kathryn trying to gather her composure. "Well aren't you late?" She quickly dodged the question.

"Mhm," Kathryn smirked so boldly reaching over Regina lifting her hand and reaching for the phone. "Well, I know you were joking last night but I did bring you a coffee after all. I assumed you were up late last night swiping on the app. Maybe chatting up some hot guys?" Her eyes lit up, twinkling almost in the florescent lighting.

"As if, but thank you, Kat." Regina reached for the coffee while she watched Kathryn looked over the app on her phone. Taking a sip she waited a moment before letting out a sigh. Eyes flickering open she looked seriously at Kathryn. Only imagining the reaction she was about to get. "Kat, I feel ridiculous asking you this…" her lips pursed and rubbed together, "how do you respond to messages, let alone send them?"

Gasping Kathryn jumped back nearly spilling some of her coffee. "Are you serious? You don't know how? O-M-G, you got messages? Want to send messages? Who is it?" She exclaimed nearly running out of breath.

Regina closed her eyes trying to take in a few short breaths to calm herself down. She was not awake enough for Kathryn's school girl reaction. "Calm down, Kat." She sucked back another breath before looking up at her. Extending out a hand, "Hand me back my phone so I can show you."

Without a moment of hesitation, Kathryn dropped the phone into Regina's hand. Sliding on her desk in front of her. Eager to see the lucky guy.

Pulling up Emma's profile Regina turned her phone towards Kathryn, "First of all, not a gentlemen. It's this woman. She messaged me after I swiped right on her just as Henry woke up from his nap. I want to message her back but I don't know how."

Kathryn's jaw dropped. She knew Regina was into other women, but considering she never saw any interest in them and only men while they were out Kathryn never acknowledged it. Taking the phone she looked at the women's profile and gallery. Swiping around she pulled up a picture of Emma in a tight rose red dress. Turning the phone she looked at Regina, "Was that what sold you?" She teased.

Her cheeks slowly started to tint red and Regina grabbed her phone out of Kathryns hand. "Anyways," she spat out not even bothering to respond to Kathryn's question. "Do you know how to reply to messages?"

Bursting out into laughter Kathryn nearly fell back on the desk. Covering her mouth with her hand she nodded at Regina. "Yes, yes I do. Hand me back the phone and I'll show you."

Hesitating Regina handed back the phone to Kathryn. "Fine, but no silly business." She stated in a clear serious tone.

"Yeah, yeah," Kathryn waved at her going to the message she slipped off the desk and stood beside Regina. Pointing at a curved icon at the bottom of the message. "You see this? That's the reply button. Just simply click it and it'll open up a text box and you can reply." Kathryn smiled cheerfully. "Let me know what she says Gina," she patted her on the back before walking away out of the office.

Heavy breaths filled Regina's lungs. An on coming headache between Kathryn and how stupid she felt for not figuring out something so simple. Biting down on her bottom lip Regina smiled typing up a message or two and hitting send.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Heading into work Emma found herself running late. "Why did my alarm not go off!" She whined turning the corner. Her phone had gone off in her hand. Stopping a block away from her work she opened up the app. A bright smile illuminated her face at the message she had seen. Her chest raised, elated that she hadn't goofed and gotten rejected.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. Her eyes looked up seeing the walking guy had appeared on the post in front of her. Hastily she moved across the street before reopening the message.

**QReginaMills: **Sorry. Still trying to figure out this app. Hopefully, that doesn't discourage you! I don't mind a game of twenty-questions dear. I love cooking so many things, lasagna is my specialty. As for dessert, apple turnovers. What about yourself?

Emma reached Mrs. Ginger's shop. Darting inside past the women she went straight to the back and put her purse and scarf in a locker. Tying up her hair Emma quickly responded back to Regina.

**SwanBaby:** LOL. Don't worry about it! Sometimes these apps can be tricky. I'm just happy to not have scared you off! If I'm slow responding it's because I'm at work.

Lasagna? Oh, I love lasagna! My roommate's grandma makes a really good one that I love. So I'd love to try yours, maybe even get to tell her I found one that's even better than hers. Lol. Maybe one day we can meet up and make dinner and dessert together. I think that'd be fun.

Hitting send Emma tucked her phone away. Hoping she wasn't being to forward putting that idea out thereafter just messaging. It's not like she was hoping they'd have a date so suddenly. She was aware the women stated she had a kid. Heck, with the date idea her kid could join them! Too forward-thinking? _Oh hell… what did I just do?_ Emma panicked. Shaking her head of the thoughts.

She sat down her phone and got straight to work. Trying not to pay much mind to the blinking light. It was probably just some of the scum guys still trying to hit her up. Or even DragonBaby97 since she never responded back to her.

Time had passed and Emma went to take her break. Grabbing her phone and getting her purse from the locker she stepped out to go get something to eat. Pulling up the app she crossed her fingers.

Grinning from ear to ear she saw a message from Regina.

**QReginaMills:** No never dear, lol. Trust me, it's rather hard to scare me off. And don't worry I am as well. If you want, perhaps we can set aside some time tonight and just chat? When aren't busy of course. If that works for you that is.

Ha! I bet I could persuade you into loving my lasagna far more! And that sounds like a wonderful idea!

**SwanBaby:** Good to know! And yes, yes I would love that! Let's do that. When is a good time for you, considering I know you have a kid. Which I'd love to hear about him/her.

Oh, you think so? Well then, that sounds like a challenge if I ever heard! I say game on!

**QReginaMills:** Well that was a fast response! And anytime after 8 would be good on my end. Lol, he, his name is Henry. I'll tell you all about him tonight.

A challenge, it is then, Swan. Oh, well I hope you don't mind me calling you that considering your username.

**SwanBaby:** Yeah, I'm actually on my lunch break. Very convenient you're available right now. For me, that is ;)

Henry? Oh, I love that name. I bet he's adorable, handsome? I can't wait to hear all about him.

I look forward to having this challenge now. And yes, that's fine. Or you can call me Emma. But, Swan works just fine! Oh, I got to finish eating but I look forward to 8 tonight. Until then, Regina!

**QReginaMills:** Well you have a wonderful rest of your lunch then, Miss Swan. I look forward to talking to you tonight. 

Emma could feel her cheeks flushing a bright red with how much heat came off of her. Excited she found herself letting out a squeal before returning back to work. Eager and excited for tonight. As if it couldn't come fast enough.


	7. Chapter 7: Chatting - Regina's Side

_A/N: Sorry I have to break this up into two parts just because I wanted to get each of their perspectives on it. So enjoy the first part of this._

**Chapter 7**

After tucking Henry into bed Regina headed towards her room. Her chest raising from the excitement that fueled her. She didn't bother telling Kathryn today about her chat-time with Emma. Regina couldn't handle hearing her go on and on about it in that shrill squeal she would speak in. Laughing she walked into her room. Looking a the clock, "Five minutes," she stated to herself.

Quickly she changed into something comfortable before nesting herself in her bed. Propping her pillows up Regina wanted to make herself comfortable. Knowing that her heart was racing all just because she was going to talk to this, women. Her phone buzzed and the light began to flash.

Regina reached for it opening it up. Smiling from ear to ear with a giggle slipping out here and there.

**SwanBaby:** You there?

**QReginaMills:** Well of course! Prompt and ready for our game of twenty questions Miss Swan! Who gets to start?

**SwanBaby:** Lol! Well… would you like the honors in starting our game?

**QReginaMills:** Sure, I don't mind at all.

**QReginaMills:** Let's see… where should I start? Oh, I know! We'll start basic like what's your favorite color?

**SwanBaby:** Oh you went _real_ basic didn't you? Lol.

**SwanBaby:** Well, my favorite color is pink believe it or not. Well actually, it's more like I really like the color red but pink is a shade of red so it works right? It depends on how I feel I guess!

**QReginaMills:** I should have guessed that was it. Mines blue. Granted I prefer greys and blacks… I do really enjoy a nice royal blue. I find it fitting for me.

**QReginaMills:** Now, your turn to ask.

**SwanBaby:** Blue? Oh, nice. And hey blue falls great with shades of black and grey! One of my latest paintings those actually are the three colors in the background of it.

**SwanBaby:** Have you ever traveled before? If so where, if not where would go if you could go anywhere?

**QReginaMills:** Really now? I'd love to see the painting when you're done with it. They are very I must agree. Maybe that's why I enjoy them so much.

**QReginaMills:** I have traveled but nowhere crazy. It's been within the states. We took a family trip to California once. My best friend Kathryn tagged along and then snatched me to go to Tiajuana. That was something else.

**QReginaMills:** But I would like to travel to Europe one day. So many beautiful places to explore.

**SwanBaby:** Wow, hey you've traveled further than me! Lol. Furthest away from home I've gone has been Tennesse? I do have to say the mountains there are beautiful. And BTW, being abducted to Tiajuana counts as traveling. ;p

**SwanBaby:** If I went to Europe it would be Greece. I've seen so many pictures and it just looks breathtaking. Not to mention, Mama Mia. LOL.

**QReginaMills:** Alright, alright. So I've left the states and I've gone to Mexico then Lol.

**QReginaMills:** Mama Mia? I've heard of it, it's that musical right? My friend Kathryn has raved about it but I haven't seen it. I don't lose points for that, do I? Lol

**SwanBaby:** Yup! See, you traveled more than me. So if this was a game you'd win that.

**SwanBaby:** WHAT? You have never _watched_ Mama Mia? Okay, that's it, Regina. You have lost points but you can earn them back when we have our date. Not only are we cooking dinner but we are watching this movie. Just don't mind my singing.

**QReginaMills:** Do I now? Lol.

**QReginaMills:** Haha. Okay fair enough. I like the sound of that. But don't mind me if I throw some popcorn at you if you try to take over the show!

**SwanBaby:** Yes, yes you do.

**SwanBaby:** Yay! This is going to be an epic date. We just need to find a time when we can do it. I assume you're actually quite busy so just let me know when it's convenient for you. I'm not in any rush. I really am just having a lot of fun talking to you, Regina.

Regina pulled her phone away from her. Jaw-dropping she couldn't stop her heart from pounding the way it did. That last message from Emma gave her butterflies. Her jaw was getting sore from all the laughter and smiling. The fun she was having just messaging Emma Swan, was the greatest joy she had experienced in the dating area in well… ever? This had nothing on her relationship with her ex-husband.

Something about Emma swan was exhilarating and new. A wonderful new emotion swept up and claimed her. She closed her eyes, bit down on her bottom lip while taking a moment to slow down her heart rate before returning back to her messages.


	8. Chapter 8: Chatting - Emma's Side

_A/N: Sorry, I didn't mean for it to take so long to get this chapter up. I just started working after my vacation so it took a bit out of me. It's a bit on the short end in which I apologize! But here it is, enjoys. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow!_

**Chapter 8**

Emma curled up in her bed, laying on her stomach. Laughing the entire time with the conversation she was having. She turned and saw Ruby poking her head in once and while along with Mary Margaret. She didn't realize how loud her laughter was. But it was obviously contagious considering she saw them chuckling each time they passed by her room.

Stealing glances over her shoulder she bit down on her bottom lip, sucking it and letting it go. Her cheeks were burning red, heart racing and she never wanted this feeling to go away. Regina was special. Not like others, she's dated. Not like her ex. And she anticipated the day they could meet face to face. Until then, the wait only made it that more thrilling and exciting.

Her next message only made Emma's symptoms worse. A loud gasp and squeal let out from her. She could faintly hear Ruby and Mary Margaret running to her room, checking on her. But, Emma ignored them. Instead, all they bared witnessed to was Emma rolling about in her bed, kicking her feet almost giddy like.

**QReginaMills:** Well then, I expect you to woo me with this oh so-called Epic Date, Miss Swan. :)

**QReginaMills:** And I really am enjoying talking to you. Let me be the first to admit this right now. My jaw hurts from smiling so much. Thank you for that, truly.

**SwanBaby:** You're very welcome for that! And don't you worry I'll have it all planned out. Well okay, sort of but it'll rock. Just trust me.

**SwanBaby:** Oh! So tell me about your boy!

**QReginaMills:** My, my dear. I thought we were playing twenty questions!

**SwanBaby:** We were but, you can still tell me stuff about yourself while you…

**SwanBaby:** Fiiiine. Okay, how old is Henry?

**QReginaMills:** Much better! Lol.

**QReginaMills:** Henry's 9 going to be 10 next month actually. Though, I can assure you he's quite an intelligent and creative little boy. Very independent for his age. Heartbreaking and yet I'm proud of him.

**SwanBaby:** Aww that's so precious! I mean you are his mother how can he not be intelligent? :)

**QReginaMills:** That's very kind of you to say, Emma!

**QReginaMills:** Have you ever wanted children?

**SwanBaby:** Yes. I just never found the right person to have a family with. Instead, while I have been waiting, I decided to take off in doing something that I love.

Emma's heart raced faster and faster after sending that message. It was true she never found anyone that she connected with well enough to want more with them. She'd always wanted to be a parent. But, sadly no one lived up to the standards she had set.

So, was this a test? Was Regina hoping what she was? To see a future between them? To see if she would be good for her son?

Sweat perspired on her forehead and Emma began to feel nervous. Shaking she didn't know what else to say. Regina hadn't said anything yet. She merely waited and waited. Time passing it seemed like Regina had vanished from their chat. Did she take that as a no-go? Because instead of trying to find someone and have a kid of her own that her dreams and passion was more important? Did that make her look bad?

**QReginaMills:** Sorry about that. Henry woke up from a nightmare. I had to attend to him.

Emma felt herself sink into her bed in relief of Regina's message. Her thoughts had consumed her in fear that didn't need to exist.

**QReginaMills:** Wonderful! One day I'll have to have you meet him. He's a sweet boy and I have this inkling he's going to love you.

**QReginaMills:** But with that Miss Swan, I'm sorry I should head to bed. I'll message you tomorrow. 3

**SwanBaby:** I'd really like to meet him. I'm sure I'll love him too.

**SwanBaby:** You sleep well, Regina. I'll talk to you tomorrow. 3

Emma melted in her bed letting out another squeal before she set her alarm for work. Biting down on her lip Emma couldn't wipe the smile from her face. "Regina Mills… you are an amazing woman." She breathed out, closing her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise

_A/N: Slowly leading up to the end, here's a quick surprise. More to come in Chapter 10!_

**Chapter 9**

Once she got to work Regina opened up her app and sucked in a long sharp breath. There didn't seem many points in having the app anymore not when she really only had interest in Emma. So today would be the day she'd delete the app. A big surprise in store.

It had been a week since she began talking to Emma Swan. Things seemed to be going well and quite smoothly. Regina was ready for the next step. She had checked her books and began making the arrangements. Today she can finally set the date for their date.

"What are you doing, Regina?" Kathryn quirked the moment she stepped into the office. "Dawdling on your phone to message your girlfriend?" She smirked happily. Knowing that it was fully her doing in Regina's love life.

Rolling her eyes Regina sat down her phone. "I mean I was about to message Emma, who by the way isn't my girlfriend. Not yet, we haven't even formally met yet Kat."

A heavy sigh escaped her as Kathryn plopped her butt down in the chair in front of Regina's desk. "I know! When is that going to happen? I know your mother is going to be watching Henry for it. Is she coming to your place?"

Smiling Regina blushed, "Yes considering she has two roommate's I felt it would be less intrusive and have her come over. Hence my mother taking Henry for the evening."

Regina looked at her phone preparing to send a message to Emma. Before she could do so a hand reached over her desk covering her phone.

"I think you should surprise her," Kathryn grinned from ear to ear.

Arching a brow, her lip lifted in the right corner. "Kathryn, whatever are you proposing I do?"

"Coffee pre-date," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Hmm…" Regina spun around in her chair looking out the giant window. Down at the city beneath them. "I was contemplating something like that. I figured I'd take a longer lunch and surprise her at work."

"Then why are you here?" Kathryn stood to her feet crossing her arms. "Where does she work? I can find the directions."

Regina simply raised her hand above her shoulder, "Not to worry about that Kat. I already retrieved the information yesterday when I came up with the idea." She rested her eyes before they fluttered back open. A wide smile stretched across her ruby red lips. Standing to her feet Regina reached for her purse that she kept in her desk drawer. "I'll be back in around two."

Certain of her plans, Regina held onto her phone. Walking out of the office towards the elevator. Taking it down she left the building.

Regina pulled out her phone and looked up the address to Mrs. Ginger's. "Lucky me," she chuckled, "It's only a few blocks away right near the downtown district. Convenient I might add." Walking down the sidewalk to Mrs. Ginger's in her slick black high heels, black pencil dress, grey tweed coat on Regina couldn't have been happier.

Reaching the baker's shop she quickly primped her hair before entering. Walking up to the counter she saw a young blonde with curled hair. Her complexion was lighter than Emma's and her eyes were blue. Smiling she reached the register. "Hello, I was wondering if Emma Swan was in." She spoke softly to the women.

The blonde's jaw dropped as her words stammered out of her mouth, "Y-y-you're Regina, aren't you?" Her eyes shifted to the side and she spun around in a circle at a loss.

Laughing at her Regina just continued to smile, "That I am, dear. I take it you are one of her friends," she tapped her index finger against the bottom of her lip, "Ashley? I want to say?" She tried to recall one of their conversations about Emma's circle of friends.

She nodded, "Yes!" Ashley exclaimed, "May I ask does Emma know you're here?"

Regina shook her head and pressed her finger to her lips letting out a low, "Shhh," sound. "It's a surprise." Regina winked at her.

A loud gasp and almost squeal nearly slipped from Ashley's lips. Shaking her hands at her shoulders she smiled from ear to ear. "Hold on, let me go get her!"


	10. Chapter 10: Pre-Date

_a/n my apologies for the delay! I try to update at least 1x a week. So here you go!_

**Chapter 10**

Emma stared at her phone almost frowning. It was almost time for Regina to be on her lunch and message her. Biting down on her bottom lip she reached for her phone poking at the app and checking her messages. Nothing. Emma was trying to be patient but it was hard. She didn't want to seem so eager to message Regina, unsure if she was busy or not. Especially after she had said she was going to be in and out of meetings today.

Sighing she cleaned up her station and headed towards her locker. Readying herself for her own break. Hearing the door swing open and Ashley briskly walking over towards her. Emma tilted her head confused, "Ashley, you okay?"

The young girl nodded her head trying to hold back her smile. The sparkle in her eyes gleamed. "Yes, yes! You have a customer that loved your pastries and wants to tell you themselves!" She spat out trying to hide the truth.

"Ugh- Okay?" Emma shrugged feeling Ashley's grip around her wrist, practically dragging her to the front of the shop. "Ow, Ash! A little less rough, please. I need my wrist to function to work you know." Emma grunted.

"Sorry, sorry!" Ashley let go after pushing Emma ahead of her. Crossing her arms in front of her navel she gleamed, "This is her! Emma Swan, our finest pastry maker!"

"Hi! I'm real-" Emma stopped as she neared the counter seeing the brunette turned to look at her. Emma felt her face flush and cheeks tint a bright shade of pink. "Re-REGINA!" She finally exclaimed, trying to remain calm despite her heart racing against her chest.

Chuckling Regina stepped closer to the counter, "Hello, Emma. I was wondering if you were free and wanted to get some coffee and lunch with me?" Her cheeks hinted pink but Regina did her best to hold her composure. The smile had curled into the corners. Her heart beating like a drum at seeing Emma's smile and emerald eyes in person.

"Yes!" Emma hadn't hesitated a response. Quickly moving around the counter she waved to Ashely. "You know, I happen to know this cute little place I think would be perfect for us."

"Oh, wonderful!" Regina chuckled. "Well then, shall we Miss Swan?" She flipped her hand under her hair in a playful manner. Walking towards the door she held it open for Emma.

She let out a small squeal when turning to look at Ashley. Turning back around she nodded to Regina and walked out the door. "I'm so excited and happy that you surprised me like this!" Emma beamed. "This is like the best day ever, honestly. I'm not going to lie."

Laughing Regina pursed her lips together rubbing them, "I'm really happy to hear that Emma. I was hoping for exactly this type of reaction. I figured it'd be a nice little pre-date. You know, before the _epic_ one." She teased her.

Emma pointed at a cafe across the street, "There! Isn't it just the cutest looking?" She grinned taking Regina's hand. "I like the idea of a pre-date before the epic one. Don't worry, I won't let you down on it." She smirked proudly.

Regina felt her heart racing more seeing the bright doe-eyed woman in front of her. The way the light hit the emerald color in her eyes, the smile that shined brighter than the sunny sky. "I believe that," she said in a hushed tone. Pulling her gaze from the blonde she looked at the small little cafe.

'_Wonder-ific Upsy-Downsy Cafe'_

Emma's hand wrapped around Regina's pulling her across the street when the walkway allowed it. Excitement filling her.

The chairs were bright colors, the wall decor this way and that. Chairs and tables mismatched. Regina could only laugh. Taking a seat near the window she looked down at the menu. "My, the names are just too funny, Miss Swan!" She smirked.

Emma's heart pattering against her chest, she felt it was going to be poked by a rib or something with how hard it hit. Sucking on her bottom lip she let it snap back in place giving Regina a wide smile. "Yeah, they're pretty inventive with their names. And trust me, the food is not what you think. It's just as wacky as the names. But it is _amazing_."

"I see…" Regina let out a little laugh. Figuring out what she wanted she took this moment to admire the little cafe. The uniforms the waiters and waitresses wore was almost out of something from _Alice in Wonderland. _"You know the theme fits this place." She said looking back at Emma.

She couldn't keep her eyes off her. Emma hadn't even bothered looking at the menu. At this point, she was resting her chin in the palm of her hand as it sat on top of the table. Admiring Regina. How stunningly beautiful she was in person. "Yeah, it is. You'll come to love it. They even throw amazing parties and do specials for Halloween. It's cool, yeah know?"

Her hands felt clammy and her chin was slipping. Emma sat back rubbing her hands on her pants. Looking down before her eyes fluttered back up. "Regina…" she spoke a little shakenly.

"I'd love to see that, honestly." Regina laughed imagining what this place was like in the month of October. "Henry would like it," she stated looking around once more. "I should bring him here one day, especially to meet you." She shook her head looking at Emma. She had gotten lost in admiration of the cafe. It was so sweet of Emma to share this place with her. Considering she seemed to really like this place. It seemed so like her from how she opened up to Regina during the time they'd been talking. "Yes, Emma?"

Swallowing back she tried to hide her flushed expression, "I just wanted to say that your photos don't do you any justice. You're beautiful and again thank you for coming. My friends really find this place kind of odd. Well, Mary Margaret thinks it's _quirky_ but you seem to really like it. You weren't scared off by it or my own peculiar interest in it. The names of the food don't confuse you and you seem willing to take the chance to try it. So, thank you." She smiled brightly at Regina in the most heartfelt innocent way. It felt right to say that despite her nerves.

Her jaw dropped rendering Regina speechless. The moment she finally was able to find the words let alone to speak them the waiter came over to take their order.

"Welcome to Wonder-ific! May I-" They began before Regina merely raised her hand in front of them. Holding up nothing but her index finger to shush them. "Excuse me, dear," she said looking pointedly at the waiter. "We just need another minute." Regina waited watching the confused waiter walk away before directing her attention to Emma once more.

"Regina!" She spat out in shock and a little bit in the embarrassed tone. "Why did yo-"

"You're beautiful too Emma. Everything about you is. I look forward to your messages and how attentive and assertive you are. I was so thrilled when you messaged me after I was unable to. You are so respectful and full of life. I wanted to surprise you today to see in person that energetic loving woman I've been talking to. So, naturally, I am wanting to go wherever you wanted. A place you love that makes you light up," she took a breath and her eyes smiled as she reached across the table taking Emma's hands in hers.

"I may be wary of things but know this, I'm always willing to try. And for you, even though we are still getting to know one another… I look forward to our adventure and where the road leads us."

"Re-Reg-ina," Emma gasped out wanting to tear up. This woman was marvelous. The look in her eyes, the tone, the touch of her skin as she felt Regina's thumbs rubbing over the top of her hand. She knew she meant every word she said. Soul searching, Emma knew it in her gut. She was falling in love with this woman already. It seemed so sudden to her. Something out of a Disney movie. But this, this feeling confirmed it. "I can't wait either," Emma smiled at her. She was looking forward to her date more than ever now.


	11. Chapter 11: Regina

**Chapter 11, Regina**

The day was here, Regina felt relieved and excited. Circling the date in her planner before closing it. Leaning back in her chair she looked at the clock.

_4:15_

She sighed before reaching to grab her purse out of the bottom drawer of her desk. Reaching into it she pulled out her phone seeing a message from Emma.

_**Emma Swan, **_

_**1 NEW MESSAGE**_

_**OPEN MESSAGE? Y/N**_

_**Y**_

_Looking forward to our date! I'll be over around 6? Need to get home from work and change. Sadly Mrs. Ginger won't let me leave until 5. :(_

Regina laughed and responded to the message.

_Of course dear. I can't wait. I needed to stop and get a few things for our date anyways along with dropping off Henry at my mother's. I can't wait to see you._

After sending the message Regina tucked it back into her purse before locking up and leaving her office. It had been a couple of weeks since that day she surprised Emma at work for a lunch pre-date. Since then Regina had exchanged cell phone numbers and deleted the app off her phone. She had no use for it. Not with Emma Swan in her life. That woman made Regina smile so much Henry was constantly asking questions. So much to the point, she finally told him.

She was hoping to wait longer, at least after their first date. But since the surprise one, she and Emma had met a few more times at the cafe for lunch. At that point, Regina felt comfortable enough to tell Henry about Emma. Along with making the promise that he would meet her soon enough. It warmed her heart at how excited he was to meet Emma. Knowing that so far she had her sons approval and knew that it would stick.

Regina headed towards the cafe to get a souvenir for Emma. Something she realized Emma had kept admiring every time they had gone. It was a combination set of a couple of custom mixing bowls and cookbook with some of the wacky recipes the cafe offered. She thought it'd be fun for Emma to have and one day she gets to use together with her.

"Hello there," Regina waved at the girl that ran the counter for their mini store. "I was wondering about purchasing your special gift set." She pointed behind the girl.

"Oh yes! Of course," she smiled at Regina before turning and picking it up.

A door that was behind the counter swung open and a gentleman walked out. Gifting Regina a smile and wave. "You look familiar," he said while watching his associate wrap up the gift set.

Regina kept herself pleasant, "Oh, probably because I'm here often the past couple of weeks." She stated, adjusting her purse.

"Maybe... " he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Wait, aren't you QReginaMills?" He asked rather abruptly.

She felt herself stumble back in shock. Shaking her head, "I _was_. But I deleted my account. May I ask who you are?" She questioned feeling her body stiffen. Had she found a lurker, creeper, whatever Kathryn would call them…

He pointed at himself, "Mad4U63!" He exclaimed almost in a shock. "I own this cafe and run it with my daughter," he pointed at the girl who was ringing Regina up. Extending his hand over the counter, "Jefferson at your service."

"Oh," she mustered out politely taking his hand for a shake. "Small world," Regina bobbed her head waiting for the girl to ring her up. This had gotten awkward rather fast. "I'm sorry, I really haven't used the app too much and well I ended up deleting it." She stammered out. Lying through her teeth why she wasn't sure, she had deleted it but she used it constantly for a week or so.

Jefferson had frowned. "Oh, well, perhaps we can arrange a date someday. I mean since you like to come here and all… I can maybe have your number or…"

The girl had rung up Regina where she had quickly pulled out her debit card and swiped it. Looking at Jefferson with a half-assed smile, "That's sweet but I ended up meeting someone and that's how I found out about this place," she admitted. "This gift set is actually for her."

Rejected.

Jefferson pulled back, "Oh okay. Well," he felt embarrassed and turned around. "I hope they enjoy it. Have a wonder-tastic day." He quickly retreated to the office behind the door.

Regina blinked a few times baffled at what had just happened.

"Here you go, ma'am. I hope she enjoys it." The girl smiled holding out the gift bag.

Shaking her head Regina smiled back, "Thank you, sorry about your father." she pointed at the door and smiled more hearing the girl laugh and wave.

Once she left Regina dropped off Henry before retreating home preparing it for Emma's arrival. Making sure she had all the ingredients for her lasagna and apple turnover. Though it wouldn't surprise her if Emma wanted to make dessert instead.

Regina looked at the clock, _5:47,_ seeing the time she quickly mad haste to her bedroom. She remembered how last night she went through her wardrobe with Kathryn on video chat to help her. They were cooking, going to have dinner and watch a movie… How was she supposed to dress? Comfortable? Dressy? Both?

Finally, she had picked out something that was a little in between. She wanted to impress Emma but at the same time, she didn't want Emma to think she wasn't relaxed enough with her. It was a headache and a half to combine the two. Her wardrobe just wasn't meant for that. But in the end, Regina had settled on a nice blue dress that was loose but hugged her curves just right. Her pearl necklace and earrings to match. Her hair she wore curly as it hung at her chin, framing her face. She hadn't bothered with shoes since it was in her home.

The doorbell rang and Regina hastened to the front door. Opening it up she smiled from ear to ear. Her face was glowing, heart racing at the sight of Emma Swan. Here she was afraid of overdoing it with wearing a dress and seeing Emma in her pink-ish one made Regina blush.

"Em-ma!" Regina stammered out in awe of the beautiful blonde, "Please come in."


End file.
